Zapatillas a cuadros
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Había sido un año de porquería – incluso peor que los anteriores – y la muerte de Sirius; sin duda fue la peor noticia de todas. Al menos conocerla, fue algo bueno, dentro de todo. Basado en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, la película. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece es de la maestra J.K. Rowling, y la producción de La Orden del Fénix es de David Yates. Nada es mío, solo mi amor poco racional por algunos personajes, como Ron (Quién no sale en este Drabble xd)

.

**ZAPATILLAS A CUADROS**

**~ Capítulo único ~**

Lejos de lo que esperaba, la conversación con Dumbledore no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. De hecho solo confirmó lo que temía: la profecía señalaba que uno no podía vivir si el otro sobrevivía, por ende una batalla entre ambos magos era inminente. El Señor Tenebroso, el peor mago de todos los tiempos, y él, el joven Harry Potter, el niño que vivió... un simple aprendiz.

Harry bajó desanimado por las escaleras, ya ni siquiera tenía a Cho a su lado, malos entendidos provocaron que su relación se quebrara, y posteriormente se acabara.

Y Sirius... la única familia que creía tener ya no estaba a su lado. El dolor volvió a aparecer en su pecho, y con ello el anhelo de todos los planes perdidos. Como por fin vivir con alguien que realmente le quisiera y abandonar a los Dursley de una vez.

Caminar, eso siempre ayudaba... sin las miradas lastimosas de Ron y Hermione, eran sus mejores amigos y los adoraba, pero en ese momento prefería la soledad y no palabras incómodas de Ron o los comentarios llenos de sabiduría de Hermione.

.

Y verla ahí, fue extraño... como todo lo que siempre la rodeaba.

El estar cerca de Luna parecía que nada había cambiado, que todo seguía igual a aquel día - meses atrás - cuando la conoció, cuando ella le dijo con dulzura que ver Thestrals no lo hacía un loco, que estaba tan cuerdo como ella, cosa que lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo preocupó más.

Harry lamentó interrumpir la concentración de la rubia, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

- ¿No vas a ir a la cena de final de curso? - dijo el joven en susurro.

Luna se volteó, traía papeles en las manos, donde se veían dibujadas unas zapatillas a cuadros, una bufanda de Ravenclaw, unos calcetines naranjos a rayas una gorra rosa y en grandes letras doradas un llamativo "perdidas".

- Estoy buscando mis pertenencias – respondió ella con calma.

- ¿Todas? - Harry se sorprendió, aún recordaba cuando la encontró en el bosque prohibido, sin zapatos alimentando Thestrals. Cuando aprendió sobre ellos, y se dio cuenta que había gente que aún creía en él y que tal vez, mantenerse alejado de los demás – como lo estaba haciendo – solo podía ser parte de un plan de Él para aislarlo y atacar.

- Sí, es algo divertido, pero esta es la última noche y las quiero de vuelta.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - quizás despejarse un poco ayudaría. Pero en respuesta solo recibió una negación y una débil sonrisa.

- Siento lo de tu padrino Harry – dijo la joven con su dulce voz, al momento que tomaba con ternura la mano de Harry, demostrándole que realmente lo sentía.

Y quedarse así con ella era cómodo... le daba paz. Otra vez...

- ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? - preguntó una vez más, deseando que cambiara de opinión, tal vez saltarse el festín y pasar un rato más con Luna le ayudaría a sentirse mejor... últimamente la joven ayudaba bastante con eso. Pero volvió a recibir una negación.

- No, está bien, ¿Sabes? mi madre siempre decía que las cosas que queremos al final siempre vuelven, aunque no siempre de la forma que esperamos - al decir eso Luna miró al techo, y ahí, como corroborando lo que decía, descansaban sus zapatillas a cuadros.

Y Harry hizo algo que creía imposible en esos momentos.

Sonreir.

Luna levantó su mano y se alejó saltando, el castillo era grande y aún le faltaban muchos carteles por pegar.

Está vez Harry no le preguntó y solo dijo.

- Luna, espérame. Quiero ayudarte – gritó, para que la joven pudiera oírlo. La aludida se detuvo en seco y le regresó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras con una mano lo incitaba a acercarse, Harry hizo caso, tomó una pila de carteles y dijo – Y bien... ¿Por dónde continuamos?

Y obviando las miradas de los curiosos, comenzó a pegar carteles junto a la rubia.

Tal vez que lo creyeran loco por estar junto a Luna no era tan malo... tal vez hasta podía hacerle bien un poco de su locura, de su inocencia, de su luz en esos momentos donde se veía sumido por la oscuridad.

.

_Inspiración el día de ayer viendo Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix ya no sé cuántas veces la he visto. Mi tía se reía porque me la sé de memoria n.n_

_Como ven, es un final abierto... Ojala les guste y comenten :)_

_¿En fin, que les pareció?_

_Me encanta la pareja Harry/Luna, de hecho tengo otra historia llamada "Me vuelves loco" por si les interesa esta pareja._

_Saludos!_


End file.
